Pająk
by lady birrd
Summary: Kuroro Lucifer wie, że Hisoka to podstępny pająk. A Hisoka ma plany wobec swojego danchou. Slash Kuroro/Hisoka.


**wanna love you but I better not touch**  
**I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop**  
**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much**  
**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**  
**You're poison running through my veins, you're poison**  
**I don't wanna break these chains**

**Your mouth, so hot, your web, I'm caught**  
**Your skin, so wet, black lace on sweat**

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**  
**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**  
**Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin**  
**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**  
**You're poison running through my veins, you're poison**  
**I don't wanna break these chains**

**Groove Coverage - Poison.**

Chrollo Lucifer spojrzał na pozostałych członków Phantom Troupe i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Był dobrym szefem, wiedział, że oddałby za nich swoje życie. Byli jedyną grupą ludzi, o których naprawdę się troszczył. Każdy z nich miał zupełnie odmienny charakter, a łączyło ich tylko jedno – byli wykwalifikowanymi mordercami.  
Czy rozważny danchou żałował, że skończył pośród takiej grupy wykolejeńców? Nie, nie żałował. Bo ze swoim spokojem, opanowaniem i charyzmą był najgorszy z nich wszystkich.

_6 lat wcześniej, prowincja Lukso._

Zarzynani członkowie klanu Kurta chcieli umierać godnie, jednak nie było im to dane. Nawet będąc grupą zdolnych łowców, przeciwko Phantom Troupe nie mieli żadnych szans. Mordowano ich powoli, z wyrafinowaniem.  
Chrollo Lucifer przechadzał się pośród ciał. Jego czarny płaszcz muskał martwe, wykrzywione bólem twarze. Wszystkie oczodoły ziały krwawymi pustkami. Oczy członków Klanu Kurta – cudowne, szkarłatne tęczówki, jeden ze skarbów świata. Grupa złodziei nie mogła sobie odmówić takiego łupu. I nikt nie obawiał się, że będzie musiał ubrudzić sobie przy tym ręce.  
Lucifer obserwował swoich współpracowników. Bo tak ich nazywał. Nie mógłby nazwać ich poddanymi. Po pierwsze, strasznie by się obrazili. A po drugie, poczuwał się przywódcą tylko dlatego, że to oni mianowali go swoim „danchou". Byli wobec niego lojalni i to mu wystarczało.  
Machi, najmłodsza członkini Phantom Troupe, pozbawiła ostatniego członka klanu Kurta oczu z lekarską precyzją. Jej twarz pozostała przy tym obojętna, jak maska. Chrollo spojrzał na nią z lekkim zatroskaniem.  
— To już wszyscy? – zapytał. Jego głos był spokojny i opanowany, jak zawsze. Lucifer nigdy nie podnosił głosu. Nie musiał. Nawet przerywając sprzeczki między resztą grupy, mówił prawie szeptem. Działało to o wiele lepiej niż krzyk.  
— Tak sądzimy – odparła Machi. Schowała ostrożnie oczy do pudełka i podała je Luciferowi. – Odwołać resztę, danchou?  
— Daj im czas – powiedział, obserwując jak Feitan przemyka niczym cień i dobija tych, którzy wykazywali jakiekolwiek oznaki życia.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał parę płonących szkarłatem oczu. Ten widok był niesamowity z wielu powodów. Piękna koloru, a przede wszystkim faktu, że jednak nie wszyscy członkowie klanu Kurta zginęli. Lucifer milczał jednak i nie mówił nic reszcie. Wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, rzuciliby się na ocalałego, niczym psy gończe.  
Ktoś musi zmienić się w mściciela, pomyślał. Poza tym, zabawnie jest ścigać mysz.

Śmierć numeru cztery nie zrobiła na nikim wrażenia. Do Phantom Troupe można było dostać się tylko w ten sposób – zabijając jednego z nich.  
Wszyscy byli bardziej ciekawi, kim jest nowy osobnik. Do grupy należał wachlarz osobowości.  
Przebywali właśnie w jednym z ekskluzywnych hoteli. Za zrabowane dobra mogli sobie pozwolić na pobyt w takich miejscach, plus wszyscy mieli kartę łowcy. Chrollo Lucifer oczekiwał na przybycie nowego, czytając książkę i ignorując otoczenie. Wkrótce to poczuł. Świadomie niekryta energia Nen – mroczna i przytłaczająca. Z jedną intencją, jaką było zabijanie.  
Drzwi uchyliły się. Głowy członków Phantom Troupe odwróciły się w tamtym kierunku.  
Do pokoju wszedł młody mężczyzna. Poruszał się z gracją. Jego oczy omiotły pomieszczenie i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.  
Wyglądał jak mim. Na jego policzku widniała gwiazdka, a po drugiej stronie zielona łza. Czerwone włosy były zaczesane do tyłu. Paznokcie u obu rąk miał tak spiłowane, że przypominały pazury drapieżnika. Na bladych przedramionach i nadgarstkach widniały bransolety. Jego uśmiech nie obejmował oczu o złotych tęczówkach, które pozostały skoncentrowane. Słowem – wyglądał jak połączenie groteski i zgrozy.  
— Paskudny – skomentowała Machi i odwróciła się ostentacyjnie.  
Rozległ się odgłos zamykanej książki. Teraz głowy reszty powędrowały w stronę Lucifera. Ten uniósł powoli głowę i zmierzył przybyłego uważnym spojrzeniem.

Hisoka spojrzał prosto w szare oczy mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej był przywódcą. Nie musiał zgadywać. Aura Nen wszystkich dookoła była potężna, ale nie mogła się równać z jego aurą. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na blade policzki. Mimo że w pokoju było ciepło, mężczyzna miał na sobie długi płaszcz, odsłaniający umięśniony brzuch. Jego czoło zdobił tatuaż w kształcie krzyża. Spojrzenie miał spokojne, ale jednocześnie kryło się za nim coś niepokojącego. Hisoka zadrżał lekko.  
— Witamy w Phantom Troupe – powiedział Lucifer. Hisoka oczekiwał, że jego głos będzie donośny, jak na przywódcę przystało. Tymczasem był bardziej jak pomruk ogromnego kota. Chrollo wstał, a jego płaszcz zaszeleścił cicho. Piórka przy kołnierzu unosiły się i opadały lekko. Wszystko w nim było… hipnotyzujące.  
Wyciągnął rękę do Hisoki. Ten ją uścisnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by nie przejechać pazurami po tej bladej skórze. Uczynił to jednak tak delikatnie, że nie uronił ani kropli krwi.  
Już wtedy wiedział, że jego celem będzie zabicie tego mężczyzny. Hisoka czerpał perwersyjną wręcz przyjemność z zabijania ludzi. Jeżeli musiał zabijać kogoś potężnego odczuwał spełnienie, jakiego doznają niektórzy po udanym seksie.  
Z kolei Lucifer widział ten błysk w złotych oczach i wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie mógł całkowicie zaufać Hisoce.

Reszta członków Phantom Troupe musiała niechętnie przyznać, że umiejętności Hisoki były na niewyobrażalnie wysokim poziomie. Nawet Uvogin, lubujący się w przemocy, musiał oddać mu palmę pierwszeństwa.  
Hisoka nie dbał o resztę i nie czuł z nimi żadnej więzi. Imponowały mu zdolności Nen Machi, ale to wszystko. Wciąż chodził własnymi ścieżkami i jedynie imitacja tatuażu z ogromnym pająkiem na plecach przypominała mu, że należał do Phantom Troupe.  
Chrollo Lucifer rzadko towarzyszył swoim współpracownikom. Hisoka był zawiedziony, bo wiele razy chciał zobaczyć, jakimi zdolnościami dysponuje jego szef. Jego aura, której nawet nie starał się ukrywać, przywodziła na myśl niebezpieczną broń.  
Taką, która zostawia po sobie wiele krwi, pomyślał Hisoka i oblizał wargi.  
Słyszał oczywiście o masakrze klanu Kurta. To wydarzenie wciąż było na ustach wszystkich. Myśl, że Chrollo Lucifer tam był, wyprostowany pośród płomieni i ciał, niczym obsydianowa statua, sprawiała, że Hisoka pragnął jeszcze bardziej go poznać.  
Odrzucił wypatroszone ciało z obrzydzeniem. Śmierć go fascynowała, martwi już nie. Słabi, słabi, słabi! Wszyscy jego przeciwnicy byli tacy słabi. Nie potrafili w porę dostrzec jego Nen. Gdy doczepiał niewidzialną nitkę do nich, już byli martwi. Oplatał ich, niczym pająk, który tka misterną sieć i czeka cierpliwie na swą ofiarę. Nawet jeżeli Hisoka nie poczuwał się do bycia w Phantom Troupe, był pająkiem. Ogromnym, paskudnym, morderczym pająkiem.

Kiedy ponura sława Phantom Troupe rozniosła się po świecie łowców, musieli zrezygnować z przebywania w kosztownych hotelach na rzecz ruin i opuszczonych domów. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, nie byli wygodniccy. I nie zawsze przebywali razem, często pracowali rozproszeni.  
Hisoka oblał egzamin na łowcę, gdy zabił tego nieszczęśnika. Zasady były dla niego głupie i zbyt łagodne. Prawdziwy łowca musi być gotowy, że zginie w każdej chwili.  
Sfrustrowany, wrócił do ich aktualnej kryjówki. Podniszczonego domu, którego lokatorów pozbyto się szybko i bez zbędnego hałasu. Hisoka sam się tym zajął, gdyż, jak sam twierdził, dawno nikogo nie zabił.  
Krew wciąż szumiała mu w uszach, gdy przekraczał próg domu. Zbutwiałe deski trzeszczały pod jego nogami. Trochę mebli wciąż się zachowało, chociaż były w opłakanym stanie. Na jednej z sof leżał jego szef. Jedną rękę podłożył pod głowę, w drugiej trzymał nieodłączną książkę. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku, gdy Hisoka wszedł do pokoju, który kiedyś zapewne był salonem.  
Siedząca obok Pakunoda chrząknęła znacząco, a potem wstała z fotela i wyszła. W przejściu spojrzenia jej i Hisoki się skrzyżowały. Wściekłe łypnięcie złocistych tęczówek wygrało.  
— Twoja aura jest bardzo niespokojna. Co się stało? – spytał Lucifer zza książki. Jego spokojny głos jeszcze bardziej wyprowadził Hisokę z równowagi.  
Oparł się rękoma po obu stronach Lucifera i nachylił nad nim. Szare oczy tylko na chwilę oderwały się od tekstu. Ale ta chwila wystarczyła. W tym spojrzeniu Chrollo zawarł ciche ostrzeżenie, by Hisoka się nie zapominał.  
— Chce mi się zabijać – wymruczał cicho czerwonowłosy. Jego głos zabrzmiał wręcz lubieżnie.  
— Hisoka, jesteśmy grupą złodziei, a mordujemy, gdy naprawdę jest taka potrzeba.  
Morderca przeciągnął pazurami po starej skórze sofy. Rozciął ją i ze środka wyleciała biała gąbka. Myśl, że to czyjeś wnętrzności tylko na chwilę poprawiła Hisoce humor. Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że jego usta znalazły się obok ucha Lucifera. Tamten nawet się nie poruszył.  
— Zabiłbym ciebie, danchou. – Słowo „danchou" wypowiedział tak wibrującym głosem, że niewprawne ucho nawet by tego nie usłyszało. Hisoka odsunął się. Chrollo Lucifer patrzył na niego z niezmąconym spokojem.  
— Wiem, że byś to zrobił. Ale nie radzę, Hisoka.  
Czerwonowłosy pochylał się nad nim jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął się i opadł na fotel obok. Różowa nitka Nen pojawiła się między jego palcami.  
— Zawsze jesteś taki poważny, danchou. – Jego głos zmienił się diametralnie. Teraz był beztroski i pogodny.  
Lucifer wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, tajemniczym i przelotnym.

Chrollo Lucifer był dla Hisoki zagadką. Odzywał się rzadko, częściej rozmawiał przez telefon z resztą członków Phantom Troupe. Hisoka dalej nie wiedział też, jaką mocą dysponuje jego szef.  
Gniew i frustracja były złą kombinacją, a dopadały czerwonowłosego zaskakująco często. Wszyscy jego przeciwnicy umierali tak szybko, nie byli dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem. Jeden zdołał go tylko zadrasnąć.  
Dodatkowo polityka Lucifera, że zabijają tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś przeszkadza im w zdobywaniu dóbr, drażniła go niemiłosiernie. Jego chęć, by zamordować danchou, rosła z każdym dniem.  
Rzucał kartami w przywiązanego do krzesła mężczyznę, rozkoszując się jego krzykami i wołaniami o pomoc. W opuszczonym domu nikogo nie było i Hisoka postanowił popuścić trochę wodze. Jego ofiarą był bogaty łowca. Typ człowieka, którego Hisoka nienawidził najbardziej. Ktoś, kto gardził pieniądzem, nie doceniając jego prawdziwej wartości. Dla kogoś, pochodzącego z biednej rodziny, taka osoba była śmieciem.  
Hisoka chwytał karty między palec wskazujący i środkowy, po czym wypuszczał ją z ogromną prędkością. Ta rozcinała skórę, niczym nóż masło. Mężczyzna jęczał i wił się. Na jego ciele wykwitła siatka płytkich i głębszych nacięć.  
— Boli, prawda? – szepnął Hisoka. Zmrużył złote oczy i ułożył brodę na rękach, które złożył na oparciu krzesła. – Chciałbyś już umrzeć?  
— Proszę… wypuść mnie – wycharczał mężczyzna. Przedstawiał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Hisoka patrzył na niego z nienawiścią i obrzydzeniem.  
— Wypuścić? Nie. Pająk nie wypuszcza swojej zdobyczy. – Czerwonowłosy wstał i wyciągnął kartę. Przedstawiała wyszczerzonego w upiornym uśmiechu Jokera. – Czas na posiłek.  
Mężczyzna zaczął się szarpać, a jego przekrwione oczy wyszły z orbit. Wtem obok Hisoki coś świsnęło głośno. Tylko dzięki wrodzonemu refleksowi udało mu się odskoczyć, gdy coś, przypominającego szkielet ogromnego węża, przemknęło obok niego. Lancetowato zakończony ogon chlasnął mężczyznę przez szyję, tak że trysnęła z niej krew, zalewając i tak brudną już podłogę. Potem dziwaczny wąż zwinął się w powietrzu, przeleciał obok Hisoki i rozpłynął się.  
Czerwonowłosy obejrzał się i ujrzał Chrollo Lucifera. Ten też na niego patrzył, a w jego szarych i zazwyczaj spokojnych oczach płonęła furia. Z kolei jego aura była tak potężna, ze wiszące nad kominkiem lustro pękło, tworząc wzór podobny do pajęczyny.  
— Coś ci chyba mówiłem – warknął. Jego głos dalej był opanowany, ale niższy o kilka tonów. Hisoka zdał sobie sprawę, że taki obraz jego szefa jest niesamowicie podniecający. Wreszcie furia, złość i władza. Potęga, jaką pragnął ujrzeć.  
— To było warte tego widoku. – Przemierzył powolnym krokiem pokój. Teraz Lucifer był nieobliczalny. Teraz to on mógł zabić Hisokę. – Danchou.  
Chrollo wyprostował się.  
— Poważnie myślę o wykluczeniu cię z Phantom Troupe, Hisoka.  
Czerwonowłosy, upewniwszy się, że może podjeść najbliżej, przysunął się do Lucifera i zanurzył długie palce w piórach przy jego kołnierzu.  
— Musiałbyś mnie zabić – mruknął do jego ucha, a potem delikatnie je przegryzł. – Danchou.  
Jego ręce powędrowały pod płaszcz. Palce wodziły po umięśnionym ciele, czując każdy ruch mięśni. Pióra przy rękawie połaskotały Hisokę w odsłonięte plecy, gdy Lucifer chwycił go w pasie.  
— Nikt nie powiedział, że tego nie zrobię – odparł cicho. Hisoka jęknął. Myśl, że Lucifer mógłby całować jego pokrwawione ciało przyprawiła go o ekstazę. Prawie zaczął błagać o śmierć.  
Hisoka powiódł palcem po idealnej linii ust Chrollo, a potem delikatnie przegryzł górną wargę. Krew wrzała w nim, a przez głowę przelatywały tak perwersyjne myśli, że robił się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy.  
Czarny płaszcz opadł na podłogę, wzbijając tumany kurzu. Byli tylko oni i martwe ciało. Nie mogło być innego otoczenia. Nie dla nich.

Kiedy Hisoka po raz pierwszy ujrzał czerwone oczy Kurapiki, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czyżby to było możliwe? Jego danchou okazał komuś łaskę? Na pewno miał w tym cel, ale nie mógł spodziewać się jednego.  
Hisoka pochylił się nad Kurapiką i szepnął cicho:  
— Chcesz znać prawdę o tych, którzy wymordowali twój klan? Mogę ci pomóc się zemścić.  
Bo wiedział, że nic go nie usatysfakcjonuje jak zabicie jego danchou. Podstępnie. Jak pająk zabija pająka.

Fin.


End file.
